My Complicated Life
by Summer Flare1
Summary: After years a new chapter is up! You know all the what if movies like The Family Man and It's a Wonderful Life? This is a story about Seifer's what if, brought to you by Passion the feeling who loves to mess people's lives up. This is a humorous Queifer b
1. Default Chapter

My new fic, I thought I would add a little humor into my writing, so I brought back a little character I call Passion, you gotta love her.Or hate her, whatever. This fic is like The Family Man, and It's a Wonderful Life, and all those movies. But I do not own ffviii Squaresoft does. So r/r.  
  
My Complicated Life  
  
Chapter 1: Passion Returns  
  
It had been twelve years since the final battle, almost exactly to the date, and the world was much the same as it was. There had been no breakthroughs in science, no unity of different places, no change that would be noted in the history books. The only thing that was different was the people of the world, especially the famous and infamous of their times. The six teenagers who saved the world were now adults and all settled for the most part. Squall and Rinoa ran the Garden together, and were married.In fact, they were the first of the group to be married, and it was a rather spontaneous decision for the pair. They had been twenty one, in love, and on vacation in Deiling City, which is the gambling, and drinking capitol of the world, and they found themselves getting married at three o clock in the morning. Selphie had become an instructor, surprisingly, and was the student's favorite due to her friendly nature, but they knew all to well that you should not get on Selphie's bad side. They had all seen the way she got around Irvine if he did something wrong, which is probably why their marriage didn't work out. Irvine would flirt, Selphie would overreact, and they would end up not speaking to each other for a week, so they filed for divorce. Irvine himself became very distant after the brake up, and concentrated on his work, which was being a sniper for the SeeD unit deployed into the field. Finally, and most ironically, there was Quistis and Zell, who perhaps got together because of pity. Zell had just broken up with the librarian Kate, and was upset, so he turned to Quistis who was lonely in her own right, so they became a couple. Quistis regrets it now, because she had never realized what a temper Zell had behind his energetic ways. Sometimes things in their house got ugly.  
  
Of course, the people of importance weren't just the heroes; there were also the villains involved. Raijin and Fuujin had unfortunately been killed by a drunken mob out for revenge, and even though Raijin and Fuujin had reformed, some people were still angry. That left Seifer, the ringleader, the knight behind the evil. Well, he had lived through the glares, and mobs, but that was about as far as he got. He had scrounged up dead end jobs throughout the years, but due to his background, he was never able to stick to a job. So now he sits in a bar, wondering what life would have been like if things went differently.  
  
"Another shot?" asked the bar tender with his surly voice.  
  
"Sure, why not," Seifer watched through the smoke as the man poured him some more liquor. Every night he came to the same bar, had four shots, and left, depressed. Why had he been such a stupid child? If he hadn't gone after Rinoa in Timber, like Quistis had told him, then he wouldn't be such a loser.  
  
The bar was small, with a pool table in one corner and a pinball machine in another, all in all it was nothing special. Tonight there were a few older truck drivers there, getting drunk off their asses, and a woman sitting at the bar, about 10 seats from himself. It was an odd occurrence, a woman being in this bar, after all a very bad reputation followed it. She wore a shiny maroon belly shirt with no sleeves, and matching pants. Her hair was burgundy, and in a pony tail, she was attractive, but he wasn't attracted to her for some odd reason.  
  
"Hey sweetie, why don't you bring your little self over here?!" cat called one of the truckers to her. She smiled.  
  
"Sure, because you know, I am into beer bellied, greasy old perverts," she didn't even bother to look at him, she just stared straight ahead with that overly confident smirk on her face. The man jumped up in a drunken rage and made his way over to her. Instinctively, she stood up and started to back away from him.  
  
"What the hell did you say bitch?!" she was pinned against a wall now, helpless, "I know, you weren't being sarcastic at all, were you?! You want it!"  
  
She just stood there cowering, not saying a word.  
  
"Well?" he waited, "Say it!!!" she still didn't do anything, and so the man thought it would be wise to teach her a lesson. So, he raised his fist to strike her, but thanks to Seifer's cat like reflexes, his hand was caught just inches from her face. She quickly ran away from the scene.  
  
"Leave the lady alone," Seifer sad coolly, bringing down the man's hand.  
  
"Are you looking to get your ass whipped boy?!"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure you could," Seifer jested. The man infuriated once more charged at Seifer, but Seifer simply darted out of the way, sending the man crashing into the wall. The man regained his composure and grabbed Seifer by the shoulders, which was a painful mistake. The man looked at Seifer's face, expecting to see a horrified look, but all he saw was a bored expression, and he wondered why. Suddenly a boot to the face told him why as Seifer lifted his leg up almost completely straight. The trucker fell onto the floor, unconscious, and none of his buddies dare go after Seifer now. He looked down at the crumpled heap and turned to the bartender, reached into his pockets and pulled out some gil which he threw on the table.  
  
"Keep the change," he said as he walked out the bar and into the cold winter night, but he didn't get far before he heard rapidly approaching footsteps behind him.  
  
"Hey!" said the female voice, "Wait up!" but he didn't slow down, eventually she caught up, "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Yes," he said simply, not looking at her.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you.Hey would you stop a second!" she grabbed his arm and turned him so that he was facing her. His sea green eyes pierced into her with a glare, but she just gave a little laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"You really think you could intimidate me with you glare? Me? Being who I am?" she laughed some more, which jus annoyed him.  
  
"Big talk from somebody who almost got crushed by a fist back there," but his words only made her laugh more.  
  
"That was just a test, but thank you anyway," her laughter subsided and she stuffed her hands into her back pockets.  
  
"A test?" he made a little grunt and started to walk away, but she stopped him one more.  
  
"I insist I repay you," she had a devilish look in her eye that made him rise an eyebrow, "No! Not like that, cha."  
  
"I don't see how." she cut him off.  
  
"I talk you listen," she said forcefully, "I have been hearing you for years and years, and I am really, really sick of it! I mean you depress me, and I being Passion, the almighty Feeling, am not supposed to get depressed! So anyway I am granting your fondest wish, just to get you to stop ruining other people's relationships!"  
  
"Always with the crazy ones," he sighed and started walking.  
  
"You'll see!" she called after him, "You'll thank me come tomorrow!" but he just kept walking until he came to his rundown apartment building where he changed and went to bed.  
  
Seifer awoke the next morning with the harsh sunlight stinging his eyes, which was odd because his apartment had no windows except for the one in his bathroom. Something else odd he noticed was extra weight on him. He looked around, but he was no longer in his dank little home, but in a bedroom about as big as his apartment with the scent of the ocean flowing in from open French doors. Then at his side he noticed a blond half on his chest sleeping soundly. He immediately recognized her as Quistis Trepe.Dear Hyne where was he?  
  
Well? I got inspired, but don't worry I am still working on the Gypsy's Curse, I just wanted to lighten up my writing. So r/r and thanks in adance 


	2. Things Just Get Screwier and Screwier

Installment number two! Man I am on a role, two chapters in one day, well I hope you all enjoy it! ffviii belongs to Squaresoft blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 2: Things Just Get Screwier and Screwier  
  
"The question isn't where the hell are you, it is when the hell are you.And where the hell are you, but you get my point," it was passion who was in the corner of the room, wrapped in the arms of a sinister looking man. Seifer wanted to say something, to move, but he found himself frozen in place.  
  
"I don't think he understands dear," the man spoke softly into her ear, making her smile.  
  
"You drive me insane sometimes," spoke back to him accompanied by her own giggles.  
  
"That's my job."  
  
"Seifer, you always wonder what your life could have been like if only you had heeded her warning," she made indication to Quistis, "Thanks to your oh so chivalrous rescuer, I had all I needed to let you see what it would indeed be like. So here is how this work," she broke away from the man and took a few steps forward, "This is not permanent, your only here to learn, and one you have learned what you needed to you go back. In a way this is like a dream, so I implore you, do not act freaked out or else you'll get a visit from Rellick."  
  
"Hello," the man stepped forward, his raven hair covering his eyes slightly, "Trust me, you don't want a visit from me.My name might not explain it like Passion's does, but I am insanity.This is a very rare gift you have been given, and there are few rules, but there is one important one: Do not abuse this gift, do not ignore it, or treat it like a nightmare and dismember it, because that is a slap in our faces, those who deemed you worthy."  
  
"This is your what if Seifer, do not waste it," she gave a look to Rellick and then back to Seifer, "If you understand and agree then nod," regaining control of his body he slowly nodded unsurely, "Good, so here is the specifics on yourself; you and Blondie over there are the resident SeeDs of Balamb, and you also run the inn down the road. One of you patrols, while the other is managing the inn, you always patrol first for two hours and then you report to the inn. That is all you need to know I think, so we are just going to take our leave."  
  
"You forgot the most important detail, love," Rellick reminded her, "You have a kid," the expression on Seifer's face was worth a thousand words, "Just kidding! Wow look at your face!" they both burst out with laughter before disappearing in a red poof.  
  
He wasn't sure what to think of this situation.There were just so many questions filling the void. Could this be possible? His muscles tightened as the feeling of being uncomfortable grew ever more. Quistis shifted as she began to wake up. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, still half asleep.  
"Morning," she said sleepily sitting up. She was much different than she had ever remembered in the past. Her hair was down and surprisingly wavy at the ends as it fell two inches past her shoulders. It shone in the morning light as if it were the sunlight in its entirety. Her icy blue eyes smiled at him somehow, making him wonder what he had ever done to make her look at him this way.  
  
"G.Good morning," he managed to barely get out. Seifer was trying very hard not to stare at her, for she only wore a short, low cut pink nightgown. He squinted a little bit.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked, not very suspicious, but more curious than anything.  
  
"Um no," he said uneasily. She let her face fall of his bare chest once more, and gave a little groan.  
  
"Do we really have to get up today?" she asked, voice muffled by her position. He could feel her hot breath on his naked chest. Seifer knew he in no way loved Quistis, but the atmosphere in which they were in was just so overwhelming with that certain emotion.  
  
"I think we had better," he slipped out from the bed and noticed suddenly that he only wore a pair of boxers. He began to blush brightly and make his way cautiously to t doorway.  
  
"Where you going?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Shower," he responded. She looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Bathroom is that way," she pointed in the opposite direction of which Seifer was going, "I swear sometimes you have the memory of a goldfish."  
  
"Heh heh, goldfish, that's a good one," he quickly made his way to the bathroom but was stopped by her voice.  
  
"Hey Seif," she called, "Don't use up all the hot water again or else I'll kick your ass," she began to laugh softly.  
  
"Okay." he quickly snapped the door shut and leaned against it, taking a few deep breaths, "This cannot be happening," he told himself as he ran a hand through his hair. It just didn't seem possibly, and yet at the same time it felt.He didn't know.Right? No, no, no, it couldn't be right, no way in hell. Seifer had only been in this weird dimension for what 15 to 20 minutes? How could he form such opinions about it so quickly? But she looked at him with those eyes so warm, and loving, it was just impossible. He walked over to the shower and turned the tab labeled "Hot," and took off what little he was wearing and stepped into the shower.  
  
He cringed as a wave of cold water hit him, but soon the water was warm and comforting to his oh so complicated life. Should he play along or try to wake up from this extremely bizarre dream? Part of him wanted to believe that it was a dream, but somehow he knew that it was no such thing. Those two people, those emotions, were voices of truth, no matter how screwed up they seemed. They looked him in the eye, and he knew then and there that this was indeed real.  
  
"Shit," he sighed and reached for a bottle of 2 in 1 conditioner + shampoo, squeezed it, and put the contents in his hair.His hair was longer that it was before, it fell to his upper lip now, unlike his cleaner cut before. He was beginning to become shaken by this whole ordeal, and quickly washed out the substance from his golden locks.  
  
Reaching outside the shower he found a towel, which he dried himself off with and wrapped around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom, and back into his room to see Quistis sitting on the bed in a satin robe awaiting him to return.  
  
"Wow five minutes," she smirked and got up and walked towards him, "That must be a new record," she wrapped her arms around his damp neck and gave him a sensual kiss, "I'll see you at the inn, I want you to get an early start on the patrolling considering your doing so well on time," she kissed him again and bit his lip playfully before retreating to the bathroom. Seifer brought his hand to his lip in disbelief, was this really the same Quistis?  
  
After five minutes of looking, Seifer finally found what appeared to be his clothes and got dressed. He decided on a black sleeveless T-shirt and blue jeans, and thank Hyne that he was able to find his Hyperion shortly after. If there was one thing he was thankful for, it was his weapon, which seemed to be the only familiar thing to him now. So with his mind still muddled he left his home and proceeded to walk around the familiar town. Hopefully he would find something to kill, or fight, or just get violent with, to make him feel better, but he had no such luck.  
  
"Seifer, my man!" came an annoyingly familiar voice belonging to Zell Dintch. Seifer sighed and turned to face him, judging by his tone of voice, they were apparently friends now. What he saw surprised him, for this Zell was a very different Zell. He wore a glue sweater with black pants, and his hair was cut in a gelled step cut, but the most shocking thing was his tattoo was gone.  
  
"Zell, uh.Hey," Zell made him do one of those guy hand shake hug things before continuing the conversation.  
  
"Out on your rounds huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pretty early for you man, how about you come have some coffee at my place, Quistis won't have to know," he gave a little laugh.  
  
"That sounds good," Seifer agreed and followed Zell into his mother's house, which Seifer guessed Zell had inherited. Maybe he would be able to get some useful information about his life from Chicken Wuss, Seifer would just have to play nice.  
  
To be continued.{R/R please!} 


	3. Zell MatureWeird

Third chapter, I don't care if you think that it is boring, it is significant to the rest of the story. FFVIII belongs to Square-you know, so I'll save my breath.or my muscles cause I'm typing, whatever. R/r at the end please.  
  
Chapter 3: Zell Mature=Weird  
  
They sat at a little round table outside Zell's kitchen, drinking their coffee. It was very odd to Seifer, this didn't seem like Zell at all, at least not the Zell he had known. Around the house were pictures, and trinkets, but one thing in particular caught his attention. It was in a group of medals on a desk, the medal read: "For bravery and sacrifice against the Sorceress Rinoa." Seifer wanted so badly to ask about the meaning of the medal, did it mean that there had been another war? If so, did it mean that Rinoa had been seduced by her own powers? This world just didn't make sense.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't talk more yesterday," Zell said after taking a sip of coffee, "I was in a hurry to meet the Misses, you know how that is. I'm just glad to be back, man Southern Centra is nothing but desert, made me want to kill somebody."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Seifer said after a pause of nervous laughter. He actually had no idea what the hell Zell was talking about in the slightest, "So how did everything go in Centra?" he asked hoping to Hyne that it was the right thing to say.  
  
"Tedious, I mean if you're going to send me to do something, have it be more than investigating the ruins. If you ask me, the whole theory about Odin's place being some sort of GF sanctuary is bull," he took a long sip of his coffee again, "So how are you and Quistis doing?"  
  
"Oh," he started trying to think of something valid, "You know us."  
  
"How would have thought that you two would ever last," he gave a little chuckle.  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"Oh lets not get into this again," Zell rolled his eyes.  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"I'm just saying that everyone thought Squall and Rinoa would be the quintessential couple out of the gang, and looked what happened there. Then you and Quisty blind sided us with your marriage, and we were all just amazed. You two are just so happy together, it's scary"  
  
"Yeah," he gave a little smile, "So what's your next mission?"  
  
"Well," he sighed, "I'm supposed to set out for Trabia Garden in a month, to help out Irvine and Selphie, apparently they need a new martial arts instructer.I'm not sure I should though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They were very sketchy about the last one," he paused again, "Something about a Wendigo...But then again, if I do go there, I could take Kate with me and we'd see each other more often."  
  
"Huh," he was trying to sound interested, honestly he was.  
  
"You okay man?"  
  
"Never been better, why?"  
  
"You seem sorta.Uncomfortable in your own flesh." he looked at him with squinted eyes, as if looking for something that just wasn't there.  
  
"It has been a long two days," Seifer rubbed his head with his hand.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Zell leaned in a little bit.  
  
"Oh, no...Well, not that I know of anyway," like he knew anything, "Just been confused about some stuff."  
  
"Such as?" he pursued.  
  
"Wondering how I got here I guess," and in some way he was being honest with his words, "I mean, how did I end up here, in Balamb, with Quistis, as a SeeD.Things just all of a sudden seem surreal."  
  
"Ah," he nodded knowingly, "We have all gone through it, the six of us.A couple of us think all the magic we were around started to mess with our heads, but I don't know. But hey, don't doubt anything, if there is one thing I have learned, it's that."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"No guessing Seifer, guessing is what screws things up. You came so far from where you were when you were a kid, don't take that away from yourself now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Okay, don't tell anyone I told you this, but none of us thought you could ever be a SeeD," Zell was surprised that Seifer's face wasn't more shocked, "We just assumed that you had some bad freakin' stuff going through your head," he gave a little chuckle, "Then you do a 180 on us and end up playing a key role in beating Ultimecia. Nobody ever thought you would sacrifice yourself like that, especially by using Kamikaze."  
  
"I did?" he asked with a confused look on his face, but then he saw the suspicious look on Zell's face, "I mean, I did.I had to you know, for the.uh.Better cause.  
  
"Right." Zell said slowly with furrowed brows, "Your sure your okay?"  
  
"Never been better," he had to get out of there before he let something slip, "Well I should go on my rounds," he got up quickly, as did Zell, and shook his hand."  
  
"You be careful," Zell looked him over, with calculating eyes.  
  
"I'm always careful," he commented before making his exit. Well, that was an interesting meeting that Seifer would have never expected in a million years. He had sacrificed himself to them? What was he high on? This whole experience was making him so frustrated! Everything was moving so quickly, it was like somebody was laughing at him or something.  
  
He walked to the pier, which hadn't changed much except for a paint job, and was hoping for a fight. The townspeople who walked past him would greet him in a friendly manner, which was a forgotten and alien occurrence to him. Eventually, though, he found his fight with a rather challenging marine monster. He supposed that it was a cross bread, or an evolved form of some other monster, for he hadn't seen it before.  
  
The monster firstly sent out a horribly high pitched scream, making Seifer cover his ears in pain. Seifer was strong, though, and with all of his might he charged towards the blue creature and slashed it with his trusty Hyperion. Of course, one hit hardly kills a damn thing, so the battle continued. The monster used some sort of magic to restrain him, as if he were being squeezed by a giant snake. Of course, a little thing like not being able to move never stopped him before, he simply cast Firaga on the damned thing, and it lost it's concentration By this time the creature was becoming angry, apparently it had no patience for Seifer's "nonsense" and decided that he wanted to dispose of him quickly. Seifer saw it start to charge, which was never good in the world of monsters, and decided that he would slow down the process.  
  
"Slow," he said loudly as the magic swirled from his essence and onto the monster. However, slow isn't always the easiest spell to cast, and often missed, such as in this battle. Actually, it seemed that the monster used the spell to his advantage, allowing it to completely charge, "Oh shit," Seifer said angrily as he awaited the oncoming attack and braced himself. Thousands upon thousands of small spikes came shooting out from the hellish beast in every direction it seemed. This was not a good thing. Seifer managed to dodge the majority, but a few hit his arm and stomach, making him fall to one knee.  
  
"Not a good idea," he panted as he felt a surge of energy rising from his depths, which could only mean one thing: His limit break, "Fire Cross," he rose to his feat and began his ultimate attack in all of its fiery glory. He could see the pathetic little fiend as he struck, and it was obviously unable to believe that it was being destroyed, but as soon as the attack had begun, it was over. Seifer alone stood, breathing roughly with a satisfied look on his face. A stabbing pain came from his stomach as he remembered what damage had been done to himself. Dissapointed in himself for getting hit at all, he pulled out the small spike embedded in his stomach, and proceeded to the Inn, for he had no cure magic supplied, because simply put, he was not expecting to use any. He looked at his hand where the spike had been and growled; blood, great.  
  
"Little help here," he said disgruntled quite a bit. Quistis ran over, with fear and concern in her eyes. Now that was a first, she was showing compassion and caring, when had she ever done that in the past?  
  
"Oh my Hyne what happened?" she questioned ushering him into a back room and sitting him down on a table.  
  
"Met a monster, got attacked, and then killed it," he explained shortly as she got out a first aid kit and cut open his shit, "Hey!"  
  
"Oh the shirt was ruined anyway," she rolled her eyes and inspected the wound, "What type of monster was it?"  
  
"It was one of those blue fish looking ones that don't use any water magic ironically," at the end of his description, she looked up at him in awe.  
  
"A Daceia?" she asked, "You killed a Daceia? How? I mean we have never been able to kill one of them."  
  
"It was tricky, but not really a problem," he explained, "I just got a few spikes as souvenirs."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me," she gave a little smile and hugged him out of the blue.  
  
"Ow!" she had leaned on both his stomach and arm wounds. Quistis jerked away quickly.  
  
"Sorry," she gave a little laugh and turned her attention back to him, "Let's see, a Daceia is poisonous, so drink this," she handed him a Remedy, "And Curassa," with that he was healed.  
  
"Curassa huh?" he had never heard of such a thing, but it worked twice as well as a Curaga.  
  
"You know me, I save my own magic for special people," she gave him a seductive look and leaned in a little. Seifer couldn't say that he wasn;t tempted, but it was Quistis after all.  
  
"I think I'll go get a new shirt and, uh, continue my work," he jumped of the table and hurried out of there.  
  
"He is acting very strangely today," Quistis noted to herself as she reentered the main hall, and got back to work herself.  
  
R/r, I had more, but I didn't want to make it too long, you know I gotta keep you guys on your toes. 


	4. The Posse

Chapter four, oh yeah baby, I'm on a role.Not really. You know the drill, I don't own ffviii, Squaresoft does, and all that yabber jabber. Yes, I said yabber jabber, shut up and read already! Then review of course.  
  
Chapter 4: The Posse  
  
As he rushed into "his" house, everything was hitting Seifer like a wrecking ball. He put a new shirt on hastily and started pacing, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. How could he go on with this charade? Quistis and himself just didn't work, there was no way, and even if it was a possibility, he couldn't possibly act like a husband to a whole new Quistis. Sure she had become beautiful.Sort of. She wasn't so stuffy anymore that was for sure, and she wasn't so authoritative. Quistis now wore her hair down, she had gotten contacts, and she appeared to be a lot happier. Seifer was trying to figure that out too, the source of her happiness, it just wasn't Quistis like.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason for her happiness is you?" he spun around as he heard the familiar voice of Passion, who was standing in the corner.  
  
"Take me back," he demanded in a threatening tone of voice. She just sighed in frustration.  
  
"This is not going the way I planned it to, you know that?" she took a step forward, "I mean you try to do something nice for somebody and they don' take advantage of the opportunity. Do you really want a visit from Rellick? Because, I'll tell you something, he is not a merciful person."  
  
"What do you want me to say?" he questioned with a raised voice, "You want me to get down on bended knees and thank you? How did you expect me to react to this, huh?"  
  
"Like it was a gift!" she yelled angrily, "This isn't a common thing Seifer! You wanted it, I provided it, so why are you so scared of what could have happened?!"  
  
"Because it didn't!" he spat viscously, "This isn't real! None of it! The fact is, I did betray them, I did kill countless people, and I have paid for it every single day of my life-"  
  
"Except now!" she pointed out, "In my head I hear the most tragic people, they tell me their stories, they share with me their pain, and they don't even know it! You, Seifer Almasy, you were screaming, and thrashing with pain and guilt and so much agony! We couldn't take it anymore; nobody deserves to suffer like you have!"  
  
"I never asked to suffer in the first place!"  
  
"That isn't the damn point!" she took a deep breath, "We, the emotions, ruling over beings to an extent, made a decision. You would get your "what if," but only if you didn't act the way you are. Do you want to die? It can be arranged you know, if you would rather die than have a few happy moments then just say the word."  
  
Seifer let his head drop and gaze upon the floor, contemplation was an evil thing. Death would be the easy way out, but would it be worth it? No. Death was not the answer, but he just didn't know how to deal with this sort of situation.  
  
"I don't want to die," he said quietly.  
  
"I know," she brushed her bangs back, "Maybe you just didn't come in with enough information, maybe it was my fault.But this is the way it is, and has been since we were given to the first thinking and feeling things, and this is the way it must remain.  
  
"I understand that," he said calmly now, "It's just a hard place to be put in."  
  
"Just treat this life as a relationship, I mean you have had some flings, but now you get a chance at a life. Even if it is for a certain amount of time, you should enjoy this, because this is your alternative life. You are a hero to the people of this world, you are all the things you hoped to be. Be affectionate, be friendly, and be realistic. The fact is, the Seifer from this reality is you and you are him, just in different circumstances. So find the man that matured as a hero inside the man who matured as a lifeless nothing."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"Hey, I don't lie.I actually can't lie, part of the contract," she smiled a little, "No get back to your job, in fifteen minutes you go to the inn for your shift, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," and with that she disappeared once more. He took a long breath and left his new home, to wander, but finding no more battles. Fifteen minutes passed like it was an instant, and he found himself standing in the lobby of their establishment.  
  
"You feeling better?" Quistis asked, riding from the fron desk to greet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Oh, you know me, I've been better, been worse," he gave a smile, trying desperately not to freak out once more. She gave a little laugh and broke the embrace.  
  
"So I had an idea." she stared, dragging him to a nearby sofa.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that because our busy season is coming up, that maybe we should hire a person.Or persons to patrol the town," she paused, "And I know two SeeDs looking to take a break from their level 88 missions."  
  
"Oh?" he had the feeling that she thought that he knew who exactly she was talking about, but he didn't.  
  
"So, should we hire Raijin and Fuujin?" she asked with a face that appeared to be awaiting a blow. Seifer was shocked, utterly shocked, for his two best friends were, well, dead. Maybe this would make things a little more manageable in this crazy universe.  
  
"Raijin and Fuujin are alive?" he asked in the deepest form of surprise. Quistis gave him a confused look.  
  
"Of course they are.Dear are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe you still have poison in your system.You have just been acting so strangely."  
  
"I was just thinking about some things I had on my mind," he knew that his words sounded quite confusing, but he didn't really care at this point, "I think we should."  
  
"Really?!" she stood up happily, which he found quite odd, "I was a little nervous there for a second.Wow it's a really good thing that you agreed because I sort of already hired them."  
  
"Without consulting me?" he thought it sounded something like a husband would say.  
  
"Lighten up boss, ya know?" came a voice that Seifer had not heard for years. They were both standing at the bottom of the staircase, and boy were they a sight for sore eyes.  
  
"Raijin, how many times do I have to tell you to knock off the 'ya knows?" Fuijin asked speaking normally for a change, but then she turned her attention to Seifer, "Been a while, good to see you again."  
  
"You too," he said in a flabbergasted tone.  
  
"This is gonna be fun, ya know?"  
  
Well r/r and thanks in advance. 


	5. Insanity and Love

Wow its been a while….See explanation at bottom after reading  anyway I don't own ffviii, Square does…I'm back bitches.

Chapter Five: Insanity and Love

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, his two best friends were alive and apparently well. So many years had gone by, and he felt so responsible for their deaths. Now that they were there smiling at him, he couldn't help but get a little choked up.

"You okay boss?" Rajin questioned with a confused look on his face. He was smiling as usual, you couldn't hold this guys cheerfulness back.

"Yeah it's just…" he couldn't help it, Seifer reached out and took both of them into a hug. "It's just so good to see you guys."

The two posse members exchanged confused glanced over his shoulder and quickly looked to Quistis. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Seif…Man…Its good to see you too but…We can't breathe!" Rajin was immediately let down.

"Haha…Sorry bout that guys," Seifer ran his hand through his hair, it was a nervous habit. Now, he knew that what he just did was definitely abnormal, and definitely a tell but he really didn't care. This was the best possible thing that could happen to him.

"Quistis," started Fujin, "has he um hit his head recently or something?"

"Hm not that I know of although he did get a good dose of poison earlier today from a Daceia," her tone wasn't really one of pride, but of concern, which the other two shared.

"Daceia poison is hardcore stuff ya know? How'd you get away after that?"

"Um…I killed it? I mean that's what you do to monsters right?" Seifer mimicked holding his blade and made swiping motions. "Its just, slice, dice, limit break and the things dead…What's the big deal?"

"Okay now you're really scaring me," Fujin, like the others had a look of disbelief on their faces, "you know that limit breaks were outlawed."

"Outlawed? What kind of idiot would do that?"

"Umm try you," Quistis folded her arms and took a few steps towards her 'husband.'

"Yeah man, after the whole…well…You know THING you took a personal interest in getting them forbidden…Geez you must not have given him enough medicine Quistis," the tall dark skinned man rubbed his chin, deep in thought and confusion.

Seifer knew he had made a very big mistake at this point; he was asking too many questions about things he ought to know. He had to cover or else they might suspect something was up, because Rajin might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but Quistis and Fu were sharper than an ice pick.

"You know, I think you're right…In fact I am feeling a little dizzy," he quickly took a seat on the lobby's plush sofa. "Quistis do you think you can grab me another remedy?"

"Sure, I have one somewhere upstairs, I'll go run and grab it," with worry in her heart she went upstairs in search of the unneeded medicine. He watched her go and made sure she was out of earshot.

"Okay guys this is the deal…All this," he motioned to the room around them, "it isn't real!"

"…Isn't real? Okay Seifer…Right…I think you should just rest up a bit before Quistis gets back ya know?"

"Dammit guys I'm not lying! I saved some girl from this asshole and she put me into this…I dunno what she called it…'What if,'" a breeze blew in from nowhere. "Guys?" his two friends didn't move, in fact everything seemed to be frozen.

"Tsk tsk Seifer," if he had been expecting Passion, he was dead wrong, for standing in front of him was Rellick, the ruler of insanity.

Now this guy wasn't so bad when he was with his girl, he seemed less scary. Bad boys usually are less scary around ladies, because they don't want to upset them. If the two are really in love then they bring out the best in each other more often than not. However, he was alone at this moment, and looking very menacing.

He wore an old fashioned looking sleevless vest that seemed to be weaved out of some thick brow and black material that almost looked like some kind of wood. The vest was open to show off his muscles Seifer didn't really notice that but as the author I felt compelled to put that in for my female audience as men who are lean like to do. His almost black eyes bore into Seifer's without fear or malice, but something else…Some sort of sick humor…Insanity.

"What do you want?" he was never one to let on that he was frightened, after all this is Seifer freaking Almasy we're talking about.

"You can't tell anybody about what happened, why you're here, nothing of the sort," Rellick crossed his arms and gave a little laugh, "not that they'd believe you, I mean you sound like a nut job, and I know what I'm talking about when I say that."

"Then why can't I tell them huh?" he stood up and got in the man's face. You know, for the life of him Seifer couldn't figure out while he repeatedly did stupid things that he knew would get him in trouble.

"Little man, you know not what you say," with one finger he pushed the mortal down back on the couch.

"You don't seem so tough to me," stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid Seifer!

"Hahahaha, oh you're funny little man very funny…" Rellick pulled him up by his collar and threw him across the room. "I am the thing that monsters fear. I am the king of all evil. I am the reason that psychologists are in business and you do not want to mess with me."

"Geez what the hells your problem!" Seifer laid on the harsh stone floor that most definitely hurt when he fell.

"I know you Seifer Almasy…And you know me whether you realize it or not," he turned his back.

"What are you talking about?"

Rellick closed his eyes and sighed, this guys was really trying his patience and bringing up memories he'd care to forget.

"How do you think Ultimecia got a hold of you hmm? Control is very possible, but not for the strong willed, she needed assistance," he turned around and walked up to Seifer so that his face was very close. "I was the voice telling you to kill, saying that you liked it, that the blood tasted sweet and the screams were a symphony…I was the one who made you forget your dreams and have nightmares…I'm the one who put the sword in your hand and told you to KILL."

"NO!" he pushed Rellick as he rose to his feet.

"Why!"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter…Fate is a funny thing…Oh and a bitch on top of that."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know asshole."

"What you think I'm kidding?" Rellick raised his hands in a questioning manner. "No I really mean it, fate is a bitch! She has that whole mysterious thing going on like she is all knowing, psh she is just there for face value…Ugh hate her so much!"

"…Are you done?" Seifer returned to his seat on the couch.

"Yeah…Oh the warning, right…You have been putting my girl out and I am sick of it! Passion is no good if she's in a bad mood, and if Passion is in a bad mood, then I don't get any! And if Passion doesn't give any then the world doesn't give any! It's a big job being an emotion kid, stop screwing it up!" he put his finger in Seifer's face for effect.

"Fine! Hyne what is with you people, you're all—" he was cut off.

"Insane?" Rellick laughed manically and then lightly slapped Seifer on the cheek. "Have fun little man, and play by the rules!"

With another breeze the man disappeared into nothingness, only the sting of his slap, and the bruise on his ass proved that the emotion insanity had ever been there at all. His friends became reanimated and looked even more confused now.

"So some girl created a world for you? Uh huh…." Rajin looked at Fujin once more with a concerned tone.

"Got it!" Quistis called as she raced down the steps and threw Seifer the bottle. He caught it with ease.

"Bottoms up," he swallowed the cool liquid and immediately felt light headed. Remedies were good when something was wrong with you, but when you were okay or had too many, well they didn't really do any good. In fact they made you a little drowsy…Okay maybe more than a little drowsy….Hmm never THIS drowsy. "What's happening? He asked sleepily as the world started to turn fuzzy.

"Ever since the recipe was changed last year those things have been wreaking havoc," Fujin shook her head as her friend started to sway.

"Can you guys help me get him to the house? Mark should be here soon anyway to take over the night shift," the posse members nodded.

"Come on big guy its nap time," Rajin lifted Seifer by one side while Fujin and Quistis both took the other. He was a heavy guy and that was definitely for sure.

"Is it just me…Or do things…Taste blue?" Yup that was definitely the incoherent rant of a remedy side effect. With that the world collapsed on itself and Seifer was thrown into darkness.

The world was still foggy when he opened his eyes again, obviously not completely over the medicine. When his eyes focused a little more, he found two sets of eyes watching him, one was Quistis and the other was…

"You okay daddy?" it was a little girl with sunlight blond hair and dazzling green eyes.

"Who are you?" he knew it was a stupid question the second he said it. The little girl just giggled.

"Daddy always forgets about the new remedies," she looked up to Quistis who just kept her eyes on Seifer.

"Well daddy isn't smart like you and me sweety."

"Dontcha mean you and I?" she crinkled her nose at her mother's bad grammar.

"Oh no, you're going to start picking on me too? I get enough of it from him," she smiled teasingly at the two. Seifer was at a complete loss as to what to say…He had a daughter…And the scary part was he loved her the second he saw her…He always wanted to be the father he never had.

"Okay sweetie, I let you stay up late to see daddy conscious so say goodnight and go to bed, I'll be there to tuck you in soon," her daughter gave her a pouty look. Quistis glared at Seifer, "you HAD to teach her that didn't you? Well missy it doesn't work on me so bed now please," she kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Fiiiiiine," the little girl crawled over to Seifer and gave him a hug and a kiss, "I'll use the puppy dog eyes next time," she whispered with the trademark Almasy smirk on her face.

"Calantha Edea Almasy, the puppy dog eyes are illegal in this household!" Quistis got up on her knees and sharply pointed to the door. "Bed!"

Her name was Calantha…They had named her after Edea only reversed the middle and first name.

"Alright mommy I'm going," she gave Seifer another hug and then quickly ran out of the room.

"She's beautiful…" he said quickly and groggily.

"She takes after you," Quistis leaned over and gave him a teasing kiss, "I'll be back in a minute, I know how you love to play the wounded soldier," she slowly and somewhat seductively got out of bed and walked out the door.

"Oh man," Seifer ran his hands over his face…This complicated things a little bit. He had a daughter…He had friends…He had a wife…He had a life..

"You okay there sweety?" Quistis had walked back in and was leaning against the bed post.

"Just a little…Overwhelmed," he sighed.

"Hmm…" she got on the bed, and crept over to him. "I know what can make you feel better," before he could object she kissed him passionately. The silk of her pink nightgown slid against his body as she pulled herself on top of him and took off his shirt. Before she could kiss him again he stopped her.

"I can't…I mean I would love to," he said quickly covering for himself, "but I'm still not feeling so hot."

"Hmm you must really not feel well if you're saying no to the pink nightgown, you never say no to the pink nightgown," she gave a little laugh and took her place next to him on his left. She snuggled in his arms, and though he hated to admit it, this felt good…Comfortable somehow…But it wasn't real.

"I'm just tired…"

"I understand…Damn you sleep almost the whole day away and you're awake for ten minutes and want to sleep again…You're like a big cat Seifer," she gave a little laugh before reaching over him and turning out the light. "Night, I love you."

"I lo…Night."

Well it took a while….A couple years….BUT I got another chapter…See what happened was I looked at my stats for the first time in forever and decided to reread this story and I really didn't remember it AT ALL, but I liked it so here we are…SO yeah…R/r please if you want more BEFORE 2007 


End file.
